


Come Join

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Nude Photos, Outdoor Sex, Pictures, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: PWP Outdoor Smut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Come Join

“Come Join Me”

…The two soldiers looked at eachother with awe. “Did… did she just invite us to-…” said the human but found himself interrupted mid sentence by the ship’s quartermaster “Yes she did. Move it kid, rank goes first.” The quite large specimen of a worgen was quick to drop out of his armor, push the human private out of the way and wade out into the shallow waters to the waiting Delaera. 

“Why hello there, eager are we?~” Delaera spoke out softly and seductively. Already eyeing his large knotted member, her hands strafed to her nethers and softly rubbed her middle finger against a waiting, tingling little clit. She bit her lip, her breath began to pace. Among all the races who had been with her, she had never tried male Worgen before. Almost by pure instinct she walked to meet him midway.

“Yes.” The Worgen said and wrapped his hands around the white-haired bombshell’s slender waist, stepped behind her and hoisted her up, to where he plunged the Kaldorei slut upon his raging magnum dong. Delaera yelped and giggled to his fierce eager manhandling. But the pipe got another tone once she felt that erect muscle forse its way past her labia and rapidly with the help of her weight and his hands, rammed inside her. Delaera could not help but groan in pleasure. She arched her back and raised a hand behind his neck all the while she felt those big clawed hands wrap around her thighs and started to lift the nelf slut up and down along his raging canine shaft. 

The familiar sound of a camera snapping over and over again rythmicly accompanied the moaning lovers and the splashing of the water.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Exclaimed the male human to the goblin behind the camera. “Oh! uh… none of your business, schmuck. These are for my uh… private collection…”


End file.
